


At First Sight

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Theo is Bad at Flirting, Thiam, liam is bad at stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam decided he disliked Theo from the very first moment they met. So the fact they share a mutual friend group is a little uncomfortable. When Liam pulls Theo’s name from a bowl for their yearly secret gift exchange, he reluctantly tries getting to know the boy. Turns out he doesn’t hate Theo at all, quite the opposite in fact.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPoisonedHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonedHeart/gifts).



> Prompt by Colby, once again. ♥  
> (But you really need to come back, I miss your prompts!)
> 
> For Kari - the first part of my side of the deal. Enjoy! :)

Liam likes his friends. He really does.

If only they would have better taste in their own friends. (Not Liam of course, because being his friend is great. Right?)

The problem’s name is Theodore “Call me Theo” Raeken.

Liam had been happy and content with his best friend Mason, the unbelievably supportive Corey, shy Nolan and the siblings Brett and Lori sitting together in class, riding their bikes around Beacon Hills and spending long summer days at the beach. All had been well, until Theo turned up in their sophomore high school year.

Liam couldn’t even grasp what it is that annoyed him about Theo – maybe his good looks (and the fact that he knows it) or how he plays Lacrosse almost better than Liam himself _or_ maybe it has to do with the fact that everyone else seems to think Theo is the best thing since sliced bread...

 

“Hey blue eyes”, a smooth voice sounded next to his right ear, causing his neck to prickle, “how’s it going?”

_Or maybe_ it was Theo’s unfortunate habit of flirting with everything that wasn’t running in the other direction...

 

“What do you want?”, Liam grumbles, not looking up from the thick book about the Punic Wars, that is his lunch read. On Fridays it’s just Theo and him who share the same lunch hour so Liam has made it a habit to bring a book with him and avoid eye contact with the dark haired personification of a flirt from hell.

“What is a pretty boy like you doing, eating all alone?”

Now Liam raises his head to send a glare towards Theo in the hope it would save him a third brainless pick up line. It was a mistake. Ever single thought of a heated response is erased by the sight of Theo in an incredible soft looking grey sweater.

_The colour really brings out his eyes... Annoying._

 

Summer with Theo was bad enough, the boy's tight shirts (was he too stupid to wash at the right temperature or did he purposefully buy his clothes a size too small?) accentuating his muscled arms perfectly, causing Liam’s self doubts to skyrocket whenever they where on the Lacrosse field.

It turns out that thick sweaters do their job and hide Theo’s toned body, but they also make him look very soft and cuddly, two adverbs Liam doesn’t even want to _think_ in the same sentence as Theo’s name.

 

Next to the sweater Theo is wearing his usual ever-so-slightly-amused smirk, his eyes shining with barely contained laughter.

“Is everything okay? You seem zoned out...”

 

Liam shakes his head to clear his mind again, then he smiles as sweetly as he can: “Sorry, did you say something? I was just thinking about my book – that has, you know, actually interesting informations for me. Did you know that Hannibal's father was a Carthaginian general and commanded the first war?”

He is very proud of his comeback but Theo just giggles (honest to god giggles! And the worst is, it doesn’t even sound as stupid as Liam would wish.) and starts to dig into his lunch tray.

 

~♤~

 

“Alright guys! Attention please!” Mason is trying to make himself heard. When everybody has calmed down, he holds up a dark red Santa's hat, complete with a white fluffy bubble on top, filled with little folded papers.

“To avoid letting all of us-”, a quick look towards Brett, who still taps around on his ridiculously big phone, “-well, most of us, go poor over Christmas, I decided for a different method of gifting this year. Everybody is going to pick one of these notes out of the hat, each note has a name on it. This way all of us get a present and nobody has to buy stuff for all the others alone. Got it?”

 

As no one pipes up to protest, Mason holds out the hat to Lori next to him. Everyone picks a name and when it’s Liam’s turn, only two papers are left.

He hesitates, slowly reaching for one, then changing his mind in the last second.

“Come on Dunbar, it’s not rocket science!” Brett groans, his feet twitching as if he wants to run and buy his present right now. The tall boy shoots sneaky glances towards Nolan and honestly, that explains everything.

“Don’t rush me!” Liam growls, finally choosing a paper. He doesn’t look at the name, even if Mason seems to nearly implode with curiosity.

 

“We are not supposed to know who the others draw, it takes all the fun out of it”, he mocks his best friend's former words.

 

~♤~

 

Why is Mason his best friend again? He always has stupid ideas. Christmas is stupid, no, _Mason_ is stupid.

Out of all the people he could have drawn, it’s _him_. Hell, even Brett the jerk would have been better than _Theo Raeken._

Why does the universe hate Liam so much?

 

He has already typed out a message for Mason, saying that he couldn't take part in this and that the person who drew him should just take Theo instead, when his phone _bings_ to signal a new message.

Mason? Sensing that Liam is about to back out?

Scott? Checking up on his replacement as Lacrosse Captain?

His mom? Letting him know what he should prepare for dinner?

 

It is Theo.

 

**Sent 05:47pm**

**Hey Lima-bean**

(Liam swears, one day he is going to kill his mother for using this old nickname in front of Theo.)

**Can I copy your answers for politics?**

 

The message has nothing to do with Christmas or their new gifting method, but the fact alone that Theo is making his presence known like that, wakes Liam’s competitive side.

So Theo thinks Liam is good enough to copy homework from and to occasionally flirt with but he never texts to just hang out or chat? _Not that Liam would want that..._

 

Liam is gonna show him what a good friend he can be, he will find the best Christmas present ever!

_Not that he actually wants to be Theo’s friend. He just wants_ Theo _to want to be his friend._

 

~♤~

 

Turns out finding the _best Christmas present ever_ for someone is kind of hard if you never pay attention to the person in question and what they like.

 

After the second useless stroll through the little stores at the mall (and three times of listening to ‘Last Christmas'), Liam finally comes to the conclusion every normal human being would come to – he has to find out what Theo likes.

Even if that means spending time with him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Please explain to me what the hell are we doing here again, Liam?” Mason whispers over the small table.

Liam, clad into an oversized sweater, a woollen hat (complete with bobble) and sunglasses, looks around nervously, before answering.

“I already told you. We are here because I have to find out what Theo likes.”

“And that is the reason you are dressed like a vampire in the middle of July combined with a very bad private investigator? You are stalking him now?”

 

_Well... if you put it that way... Maybe the bobble was a bit too much._

 

Theo hasn’t spotted them yet (a miracle, considering Liam's outfit, if you ask Mason), he was busy taking to-go orders at the counter.

 

~♤~

 

Three days later Liam has to capitulate. Just following Theo around has brought him to two conclusions:

First, Theo didn’t really do anything apart from school and work, if he wasn’t meeting with their group.

Second, that hat was incredibly itchy.

 

Time for phase two of mission “GTTBCPE” (Get Theo The Best Christmas Present Ever).

 

And so Liam looks up from his book, when Theo approaches his table the next Friday.

He smiles: “Hello Theo. How are you doing?”

 

The dark haired boy stops in the middle of sitting down, hovering over his seat.

“I am fine...”, he slowly continues to sit down (after a quick look to check his chair, that almost makes Liam laugh.), “what is happening here?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. These are really nice headphones, by the way, where did you get them?” Slowly the smile started to hurt Liam's cheeks.

 

Theo still looks suspicious, he even pulls his tray (and his headphones) a little bit closer to himself before he starts eating; so apparently Liam has to change his ways.

“I bought this new game, Halo, do you... maybe”- Theo’s head shoots back up, almost looking... hopeful? – “know it?” the spark in Theo’s eyes dims and he sets his jaw.

“Yes.” Is the only answer he gets, as Theo is busying himself with his lunch again.

_Well... that may be more difficult than I thought..._

 

~♤~

 

Since subtle questioning doesn’t really seem to work out, Liam just goes back to following Theo around. This time right by his side and talking non-stop to make up for Theo's one syllable answers.

He accompanies Theo to his extra curricular (Science club. One time, never again.), he walks home with him after lacrosse practice (apparently they live in the same street? Oops...) and he visits Theo at his job, sipping Hot Cocoa at the bar while chatting happily away over everything and nothing.

 

The more time Liam spends with Theo, the more he wonders what had been annoying about the other boy in the first place.

And Theo himself doesn’t exactly seem bothered by Liam’s newly found interest in his life, if anything, the dark haired boy looks even more content than usual.

 

A few days into their new routine Liam also noticed that Theo didn’t try his weird pick up lines on him anymore (Not that he missed them. Not one bit.).

But he is still has no clue what to get Theo for Christmas. The time has passed quickly and now they are on Christmas break, meaning Liam only has two more weeks to find his perfect present and wipe the arrogant smirk off of Theo’s face once and for all.

 

Theo reads books, but he doesn’t _love_ reading.

Theo plays video games, but he isn’t passionate about it.

Theo skates in the pack, but he already has a board.

Theo goes to the gym a lot and it really shows - _wait, what is that doing on the list?_

...

Theo likes science, especially biology, but what gift can you make out of that?

And then, one week before Christmas eve, Liam finally has a flash of wit.

 

More than anything Theo likes his friends. Now that Liam isn’t actively trying to avoid even looking at the other boy, he can see happiness in the bright green eyes every time he is invited for an activity, laughter constantly in danger of bubbling over his full lips when they do something fun.

 

Old memories flash in front of Liam's eyes:

 

_Theo standing in front of the class, it's his first day._

_He looks nervous and his fingers are fiddling while he introduces himself._

“ _I am Theo and I moved here because my dad is in the military.”_

_Every single muscle in his body is tense, and what Liam had thought was coolness and arrogance turned out to be carefully concealed self consciousness._

 

_Theo walking through the cafeteria, his tray in an iron grip._

_Mason calling out: “Hey, Theo! Come sit with us!”_

_The relief (that Liam thought to be mild amusement) flashing over Theo’s face as he walks towards their table._

 

_Theo approaching him at the gym. “Do you need help with those weights?”_

_He had thought Theo wanted to mock him..._

 

_Oh fuck,_ Liam thinks, _I have been the real asshole this whole time._

 

~♤~

 

The fire is crackling in the background and everyone is launching in a circle on sofas, armchairs or pillows on the ground.

When Liam sinks to the floor in front of Theo’s seat, smiling up at the boy before leaning back at the padding of the chair between his legs, Theo’s face lights up. His hands are in Liam’s hair a second later, combing through the strands slowly. He really likes doing that, even protested when Liam had mentioned a possible haircut.

Liam closes his eyes, leaning further into the touch, when he sees the unbelieving faces of his friends.

 

“What? Even I am wrong about things sometimes okay?”

And he has great friends, because no one has to ask what Liam means, no one makes a snarky comment (not even Brett) and they all just smile.

 

~♤~

 

The fire is crackling in the background and everyone is launching in a circle on sofas, armchairs or pillows on the ground.

Liam crosses the room, making his way over to the love seat directly next to the fireplace.

He slumps down next to the dark haired, green eyed boy sitting on it.

“Hey baby.”

Theo turns around, eyes still glistering with the light and heat of the fire as he smiles and their lips meet for a quick kiss. Liam leans in closer, lips wandering to Theo’s ear and he whispers: “I know, I didn’t drew your name this year, but I still have a present for you. Later, when we are at home again.”

 

Theo chuckles: “So that is why I had to leave the house without you?”

“Wouldn’t want to spoil my surprise, would you?”

And then Liam’s lips are back on his.

 

_Turns out Theo is not an asshole – just really bad at flirting. Nearly as bad as Liam is at stalking..._

 


End file.
